walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherry (Comic Series)
Sherry is a main character and an antagonist first encountered in Issue 105 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She was the wife of Dwight before eventually marrying Negan, and also a member of The Saviors. During the war with the the Whisperers, Sherry takes charge of her group and they plot to take over Alexandria. She serves as the secondary antagonist of Volume 27: The Whisperer War, and the primary antagonist of Volume 28. Overview Personality On her initial introduction, Sherry is shown to be a weary yet kind-hearted individual, looking out for her friends (such as Amber and Mark) and trying her best to maintain the peace. She also appeared to be invested in the emotional well-being of those around her, as seen when she comforted Mark over Amber's disappearance. Following the end of the war between the joint communities and the Saviors, however, evidence of Sherry's demeanor taking a darker turn is gradually presented; examples include her leaving Dwight for someone else, her choosing the luxury provided by Negan over Dwight, and her disbanding the Saviors' alliance with Alexandria following Dwight's departure from the Sanctuary. Her apparent true personality is revealed in Issue 161, when she expresses her intentions to assume control of Alexandria following the end of the war against the Whisperers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sherry's life before or as the outbreak began apart from that Sherry was married to Dwight. Post-Apocalypse Here's Negan Sherry is introduced to Negan by Dwight. She intially distrusts him but gradually warms up to him, as evidenced by her flirting with Negan. What Comes After Hardly anything is known about Sherry, it is unknown how she met up with The Saviors. She agrees to become one of Negan's wives, thinking that it would make life easier for herself and her husband, Dwight. However, she underestimated how much she would miss him after the separation, causing Dwight to sustain his facial wound from the iron. She is a friend of Amber, and tries to help her as Negan is mad at Amber. She is seen also in the area where Mark is being tortured. She attempts to talk to Dwight, but, is angrily rebuffed by him. Life and Death Sherry is mentioned by Dwight, who he reveals is with another man, and is happier with him. She is also seen talking to Mark about his theory that Amber has gone off with a different man. The Whisperer War When Vincent arrived at the Sanctuary looking for aid to fight the Whisperers, Sherry refused to send help. Sherry asked Tara to go and find Vincent before he makes it back to Alexandria. Later in the Volume, Negan teases Dwight, revealing Sherry was always an opportunist. Negan's assumption is proven to be quite right, as she reveals to Tara that when Rick has dealt with the Whisperer's, they will take out Alexandria and take over. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sherry has killed: *A few zombies. Relationships Dwight Dwight is Sherry's husband. When Mark is getting burned on his face by a heated iron for having sex with Amber, Dwight and Sherry are seen staring at each other longingly, implying the same situation happened to them as the right side of Dwight's face is also burnt. Dwight tells Amber to not make her feelings for Mark obvious, because it can be used against her, and angrily rebuffs Sherry for trying to speak with him. It is later revealed that Dwight indeed had his face burnt by Negan, for seeing Sherry when it was forbidden. During Volume 24, Rick asks Dwight about Sherry. He calmly explains that she "found a nice guy", someone who "has more face than he has", and is happier with him. Nevertheless, he adds that they're in good terms with each other. After the Whisperer War, the Saviors betray the group, including Sherry, which made Dwight outraged and hurt. Sherry let John choke Dwight without showing any emotion, which shows that Sherry doesn't care about Dwight anymore. Negan Sherry is one of Negan's several wives, though at some point she cheated on him with her husband, Dwight. Amber Sherry and Amber seem to be close friends. It was mentioned that Sherry was the one who brought Amber into Negan's set of wives. Sherry also comforted Amber when Negan ridiculed her for cheating on him with Mark. Laura Sherry has not yet been seeing interacting with Laura, however it is known that Laura has zero respect for Sherry; Laura (rightly) views Sherry as selfish for choosing to be with Negan over Dwight in order to be lazy and pampered. Rick Grimes Sherry has not yet been seeing interacting with Rick, but it's assume that Sherry doesn't care for Rick, as she begins to make a plan to taking on Rick and Alexandria once The Whisperers gets taken care of. = Appearances Trivia *Sherry is the first woman who Negan took as his wife, as stated by Dwight in Issue 108. *In Issue 149, Sherry is erroneously referred to as Diane by Dwight and Laura. *In Issues 158 and 161, it is suggested that Sherry has become the ''de facto ''leader of the Saviors following Dwight's departure. ru:Шерри Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists